


Jealous

by Justsomerandomperson



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandomperson/pseuds/Justsomerandomperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party after an argument. Luara wants to make Carmilla jealous, but back fires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever sorry if it had miss spells hope you like it.

Luara was walking alone with tears running down her face, she was mad at Carmilla for yelling at her like she did. She wanted to get Carmilla off her mind. 

She heard music and laughter up ahead the street. " I'll just go to get out of my head " she said to herself.

Walked up to the frat house with people pasted out on the lawn, couples makeing out on the portch for a little privacy. She gaged as she walked past and saw a couple almost eating each other's face, but that's just made her think of Carmilla.

Walking inside only saw a few people she knew from her lit class, shoveing her way to the beer she noticed a nice pair of pants looked up and saw her roommate/kinda girlfriend talking to a girl she has never seen before.

Racing out of the room with tears starting to fill her eyes. Thinking how did she beat me here, I never saw her walk past me. With that she knew she had to make Carmilla jealous. 

She stocked back in to the room looked for a girl to get handsy with. Walking over to a blond girl not much taller than herself, and madeing her self visable to Carmilla. 

With no doute Carmilla noticed and was full flaming mad. She wanted to walk over and kill the blond girl, but knew luara was talking to her to make her jealous. Carmilla made the move of placing a hand on the girls thigh and moving closer, with a flame burning in her chest she kissed to girl with anger.

Luara noticed and look at Carmilla cheating on her with some slutbag from her lit class. Steaming mad she walked over and kicked Carmilla, tears swelling and words fumbling out of her mouth not know what she's saying. 

Running out of the house, Carmilla following close behind. Luara was crying with her hand wipping her snot away. 

Carmilla chasing and grabbing luara, spilling into tears, she told her she was just trying to make you jealous. Saying sorry over a million times, luara clinging to Carmilla as if her life depended on it.  
Placing soft kisses on Laura's head and sobbing with guilt and relief that luara was sorry to.

After they stopped crying they talked over what they did and said sorry again. Walked back to the dorm with hand in hand and puffed eyes. 

Back at the dorm they changed and cuddled with their body's tangled together, both fell asleep with smiles on their face and love in their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it plz leave a kudos


End file.
